


Trembling

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Hugs, Trembling, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter comes home be he's not doing so well. Movie and game night just makes it worse





	Trembling

School was finally over and Peter was ready to just hide away in his room for a while. His senses had dialled up to eleven and the teen was struggling to focus. The lights and sounds made his skull feeling like someone was hitting it with a hammer, and his clothes felt too rough against his skin.   
He needed to get home. 

By the time Peter made it back to the tower, he was in the verge of tears. All he wanted was to wrap himself in his blanket, put on his noise cancelling headphones and just sit in the dark.  
"Good evening Master Parker," FRIDAY greeted when he stepped into the elevator, her voice sounding softer than usual for which Peter was grateful.  
"Hey Fri," he whispered, silently thanking her as she dimmed the lights and slowly took him to the communal area, hoping the extra few seconds would help his senses calm a little. 

The elevator doors opened, and Peter's senses were assaulted once more, the teen whimpering in pain.  
"Hey kiddo," Tony greeted with a smile, walking up from the lab.  
"Hey Dad," Peter replied a little shakily.  
"You okay bug?" The man asked as he pressed a hand to Peter's forehead, "you look a little pale."  
"I'm okay," the teen whispered.  
Tony didn't look convinced but let it go, ushering his son to his room to change for movie and game night.

Peter kept the lights off as he entered his room and ripped his clothes off, taking a few seconds to breathe. Once he felt calmer the teen pulled on a stolen hoodie and his joggers before going to join the others.   
He was met with Clint and Sam yelling as they raced on Mario Kart, making the teens ears immediately ring.   
Biting back tears, Peter sat next to his Dad and cuddled into his side trying to calm down.

Half an hour later FRIDAY was asked to dim the lights and play the first movie, Treasure Planet. It was one of Peter’s favourites, but he just couldn't focus.  
It felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to the inside of his skull and turned the volume all the way up, the film sounding as though the teen was actually there.   
Taking some deep breaths, he tried to focus on one thing, but his senses only dialled up higher.

He heard the TV blaring, his Dad's heartbeat next to his ear, the crunching of popcorn and smattering of laughter. The teen ever heard the sound of fingers gently running through Clint’s hair.   
The teen bolted.   
Peter made it to his room before his knees gave out, leaving him on the floor by the wall. The teen ripped his jumper and joggers off before curling into a ball, hands clamped tightly over his ears as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Make it stop.  
Make it stop.  
It hurts.   
It hurts. 

Peter felt headphones being slipped on and looked up to see the worried face of his Dad. Wordlessly the teens blanket was wrapped around him, that was when he noticed how violently he was trembling.   
With more tears he threw himself into his Dad’s arms, Tony simply held him and rubbed his back until the trembling subsided. 

The two of them stayed in Peter’s room for the rest of the night, Tony holding his son close and vowing to never let anything like that happen again.


End file.
